Changing a Moment
by Dark Saint
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to change a moment in time and completely alter its course of existence? A Ken fic based upon actual stuff from the show.
1. The Prologue

Greetings from the Dark Realms! It is once again me, DarkSaint, with another story for you to read! ^-^  
I thought this one up after watching the "Ken episode", as I like to call it. You know, the episode that explains about Ken's past and Sam and all that! I heard one part that said "...now you must take on the destiny's of yourself and your brother!" or something like that, and thought "Well, what if Sam HADN'T of died???" And so I came up with this idea! This is only the prologue to tide you over, but at least you guys know that I'm still alive and all! And also this gives you a chance to tell me if I should actually write out my idea or not. But don't worry, I've got half of the first chapter written incase you want to read more! So be sure to R/R at the end ok? Okay!  
Warning: This is going to be VERY vague......  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah...I don't own anything pertaining to Digimon, such as the characters, plotlines, or anything! I'm just twisting up one of the MAJOREST plotlines in the series for my own pleasure! Digimon belongs to Toei, Fox Kids, and a bunch of other peoples over in Japan.   
  
  
  
Changing a Moment  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like, to take a moment in time, and completely alter it's course of existence?...  
  
What if you could take back a simple insult?  
Halt that baseball before it shattered the window?  
Remembered that one anniversary?  
What if you could prevent something, that would change the patter of life drastically?...  
  
  
"SAM!!!!!"  
"Huaah!-"  
*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!*  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"There's nothing more....  
He fought his best....  
Just couldn't make it....."  
"No! He can't be gone! He can't! There's too much to live for!"  
"Do you know how important he is?! You can't just let him die! DO SOMETHING!"  
"I'm sorry...."  
"Sam... I didn't mean it... I never really meant for you to disappear... Please come back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.....whaddaya think? Please tell me so that I should know if you wanna read more or not! I'll be posting Chapter One VERY soon! So come back to read more! ^-^ This is DarkSaint saying "I really need to get a life!"  
  
-DarkSaint- 


	2. Chapter One

Konnichiwa minna san! ^-^ *bows respectfully* I thank you for actually READING more of my ficcie after that horrible prologue I put you through! -_-; Gomen... And for those of you who just BYPASSED the prologue all together.... you didn't miss much so don't bother going back to read it! *ahem* ANYWAY!!! This is the ACTUAL Chapter One of my story. In other words there's more than just a few 'quote and sounds' this time. So please, read on and tell me what you think at the end! Kind peoples read and review!  
  
Oh! By the way, I wanna thank the ppls that actually reviewed the prologue! ^-^ It gave me confidence that someone even noticed my ficcie enough to try reading it! I hope y'alls are back to read more! *hands them pixie stix* So here's the fic! -DS-  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ken, Sam, Wormmon, the Ichijouji's, or ANYTHING pertaining to Digimon in any way, shape, or form, in this life or any other! All I own is a bottle of bubbles (KAMAKAZI FAERIE GUTS!!!!) and a Chinese Weapon Yo-yo. That's all you'll get if you sue!  
  
  
  
"Changing a Moment"  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like, to take a moment in time, and completely alter it's course of existence?...  
What if you could prevent something, that would change the patter of life drastically?...  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Ken? Are you in my room again? You'd better not be touching anything!" Sam Ichijouji opened his bedroom door and quickly shielded his eyes as a bright light emitted from his computer. When he was finally able to see again, he saw his younger brother standing before him, looking at a small computerized mechanism in his hand. "What the...Ken!"  
  
"Huh?! Uh-oh...." The young black-haired boy turned around to face his angry sibling.  
  
Sam snatched away the small toy from him, "I told you never to touch this! Now I can never trust you again with my stuff!"  
  
"Sam...I'm sorry...."  
  
"Look, I have homework to do. So get out!"  
  
"Sam...I...."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Alright...." Ken shut the door as he slowly walked down the hall to his own room. As he passed by the kitchen, he heard his mother talking on the phone in her usual perky tone.  
  
"Oh yes! We _are_ very proud of our son! ...Well I never thought about him skipping _two_ grades before... But I don't see why he wouldn't be able to!..."  
  
~It's always about Sam, isn't it momma?~ Ken thought to himself as he shut the door to his bedroom. ~You hardly ever notice me anymore.... Maybe if Sam wasn't around you'd actually pay attention to me! Sometimes I just wish he'd disappear!~  
  
He hopped up onto his bed and grabbed his stuffed glowworm. ~It's always 'Sam' this and 'Sam' that. I never ask for much, but when I want to, they're always too busy for me!~ Ken looked out his window and hugged the toy worm closer, activating it's 'glow' switch. He smiled down as he was reminded of the little friend he had met earlier, before Sam had taken away the electronic toy...  
  
~*~A sudden sandstorm had begun to blow around Ken as he walked through the strange desert. He ducked down and tried to cover his already stinging blue eyes. A little green worm stepped in front of him, blocking the strong winds from harming the boy. After the storm had subsided, Ken got up and hugged his new friend.  
  
"Are you okay...Wormmon?"  
  
The little mon just stared up at Ken with crystal-blue eyes as he softly spoke. "I'm fine  
Ken. Are you...alright?"  
  
"Yeah...thanks...buddy..." the young Japanese boy smiled.  
  
"Ken," Wormmon started. "You're kind and gentle and caring for others. But there are times when you're going to need to be strong..."  
  
Ken's eyes began to tear slightly. "I'm sorry... I'll try to change..."  
  
The small green worm jumped up slightly. "No, I didn't mean it like that. You need to be strong at times, but never lose who you are now, Ken. Promise me you'll stay kind and gentle."  
  
"I promise..." Ken hugged him as the small mon rubbed up against his little body in a hug.~*~  
  
  
"I'll always remember, Wormmon... I won't change!" he whispered aloud as he hugged his toy glowworm tighter. The toy glowed as if it was transferring the message to Wormmon himself, and he in return was smiling up at his human friend in comfort.  
  
"Sam!" Ken looked up as he heard his mother calling from outside his door. Slowly, he jumped off his bed and crept to peek out into the hall.  
  
"Yes, mom?" Sam stepped out of his room and looked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sam-dear, could you please run down to the corner store and buy some bread? Dinner's nearly ready and I forgot to pick some up this morning."  
  
"Of course mother." Ken's older brother bowed in respect as he took his mother's money and headed towards the door. "I'll be back in around five minutes."  
  
Ken stepped out into the hall and tugged on his mothers skirt. "Momma? Can I go with Sam?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Ken-honey. Well... That wouldn't be a problem, would it Sam?"  
  
Sam stopped as his hand reached the doorhandle. ~Sure mother. I'd love to take along the little pest that just disobeyed me and betrayed my trust!~ He turned the handle and opened the door, pushing away his anger and forcing a smile. "Not at all. Come on, Kenny-boy."  
  
Ken smiled and bowed respectfully to his mother before running past his brother out the open door. "C'mon Sam! I'll beat you to the elevator!"  
  
"Be sure to watch out for him, Sam-dear!"  
  
"Of course mother, don't worry!" the boy genius smiled as he began to close the door. He then shouted down the hallway as he began to run, "No fair, Kenny-boy! You had a head-start!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"C'mon Sam, can't you catch up?" Ken stopped at a nearby lamppost, smiling playfully at his older brother. The smile quickly faded when he noticed the stern look on the other boy's face. "Sam, what's wrong?"  
  
~Nothing's 'wrong', Ken!~ The boy-genius snapped back in his mind. ~You disobeyed me and took that...thing....behind my back only three minutes ago, you talked yourself into coming with me on my errand, and now you're running off into the street where you might be killed! Oh, nothing's wrong what-so-ever!~  
  
As Sam continued to walk silently past Ken, the little boy grabbed onto his shirt, causing him to stop and look back.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad! Something was just telling me to use the toy, so I did! And I ended up in this really cool place and met a really great friend, and I wanted to tell you all about it! And -"  
  
"Uuuugh...KEN!" the older child barked as he yanked away his arm from the younger boy's grasp. "Stop rambling on about it! You deliberately disregarded me telling you to stay away from my things, yet I told you to forget about it! I really don't want to talk about it right now! So let's just go and get the bread before dinner's cold, okay?!"  
  
Ken's eyes looked down at the ground, "Okay...." ~You're being so mean, Sam. I'm only trying to apologize, and tell you about Wormmon... I really wish you would just disappear!~  
  
Sam turned and began to walk towards the corner store again. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that as he turned to cross the street, he didn't notice the oncoming truck that was attempting to beat out the red light.  
  
But Ken did.  
  
In a single moment, Ken looked up and saw the truck headed straight towards his brother. Many ideas ran through his mind. ~Yell to Sam to turn back!~ ~Run and push Sam out of the way!~ ~Jump into the truck and tell the man to stop!~ ~Get someone to help!~ But it was the last thought which scared him the most: ~Let the truck hit him....~  
  
It was that final thought which the young Japanese dwelt upon for a split-second. He wondered how such an evil concept could even enter his brain! Sure, Sam had been mean to him recently, but did he really deserve this to happen to him?! Was he really that cruel of a brother? Did Ken actually need all of the attention from his parents?  
  
He never knew it, but the action that Ken would decide to do in the next moment, would change the course of history, better or worse, forever!  
  
  
  
"SAM!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!" He shouted, running towards his brother as fast as his nine-year-old legs could carry him.  
  
Sam turned around, "Huaah!-"  
  
He didn't even have time to finish a scream, as the next few seconds blurred together so quickly.  
  
*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!*  
  
Sam didn't even look at the truck as he dove for the curb. Yet as he did, the front side of the oncoming truck hit his leg, throwing the boy off course, causing him to hit his head on the electric pole.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!..." Ken screamed as he skidded to a stop and knelt down beside his fallen brother. "Sam...Sam! Speak to me, please!" He pleaded with his brother as tears began to fall.  
  
The driver jumped out of the cab as quickly as he could and raced over to the boys. "Oh my God... I'm so sorry! I didn't see him!"  
  
"Quickly! Somebody dial 9-1-1!" a lady yelled into the corner store as she raced across the street to where Ken and now the trucker knelt. "Oh dear Lord... Don't worry, sweety. Help is on the way..."  
  
She began to stroke Ken's hair in an attempt to console him as he wept for his older brother. "Sam...Sam please! Don't die on me! SAM!!!"  
  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
Okay! So now those of you who read the prologue, do you actually understand it a bit more?? GREAT! ^-^ I did my job! I have most of chapter two done so that'll be ready to post in a few days.... I should warn you guys that school starts up for me tomorrow, but I shall do my best to make sure I deliver the rest of this story to you! So please R/R for me, kay? Thankies! *tosses everyone pixie stix*  
  
-DarkSaint-  
"I speak in Japanese so that no one knows when I'm swearing at them!" 


End file.
